Demon Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Um anjinho incomoda muita gente... Dois anjinhos incomodam, incomodam muito mais... - os olhos negros de dêmonio encararam as costas coberta pelo sobretudo surrado, ele sabia que Castiel estava com aquela expressão aborrecida que ele tinha toda vez em que tinham que ficar sozinhos. - Três anjinhos incomodam muita gente... Quatro anjinhos incomodam, incomodam, incomo-'


**Demon!Dean**

O loiro rodava a Primeira Lâmina na palma da mão, encarando com sincero interesse os dentes manchados de sangue daquele fóssil tão poderoso. Começou a assoviar um ritmo qualquer, quando o bater característicos das asas de Castiel cortaram o ar. O sorriso malicioso tomou conta de sua face, mas Castiel pareceu ignorar sua presença.

Os olhos do anjo escanearam o local, mas não havia sinal de outra pessoa ali além do demônio sentado preguiçosamente, foi em direção a mesa e não achou nada de relevante, nada que indicasse que Sam estava resolvendo algum caso, estava tão compenetrado em achar pistas que quase não percebeu a voz melodiosamente rouca de Dean encher o salão.

_Um anjinho incomoda muita gente... Dois anjinhos incomodam, incomodam muito mais... - os olhos negros de dêmonio encararam as costas coberta pelo sobretudo surrado, ele sabia que Castiel estava com aquela expressão aborrecida que ele tinha toda vez em que tinham que ficar sozinhos. - Três anjinhos incomodam muita gente... Quatro anjinhos incomodam, incomodam, incomo-

_Dean! - a voz de Castiel saiu rasgando sua garganta e os olhos azuis profundos encararam os totalmente negros do outro.

_O que, anjinho? - e sorriu de novo os dentes brancos pareciam mais pontiagudos que antes, e as sardas mais pálidas, não parecia haver mais nada do outro Dean ali. - Eu te incomodo? - mas Castiel se limitou a rolar os olhos.

Castiel estava tenso, as duas mãos ainda espalmadas no tampo da mesa, enquanto gotículas de suor escorriam do lado esquerdo de sua face, os olhos azuis encarando o outro. A postura altiva de Castiel e a aura maligna de Dean preencheram o cômodo e se Sam estivesse ali, sufocariam sua alma.

_Você fica mais bonito quando está zangado, Cas. - enfatizou o nome dele, a voz mais rouca, enquanto se levantava de maneira ferina, a Primeira Lâmina ainda em suas mãos, mas Dean não parecia ter consciência disso.

_Demônio, o que acha que está fazendo? - a voz de Castiel ecoou no cômodo e o loiro deu um sorriso afetado, parando a meio caminho do anjo.

_Uhn. Gostava mais quando me chamava de Dean, sabe daquele jeito preocupado e amável. - resmungou, mas o sorriso ainda ali e então, girou a Primeira Lâmina nas mãos.

_Você não é o Dean.

_Uhn. - ele pareceu aborrecido, colocou a arma em cima da mesa e os olhos voltaram ao normal. - Você prefere assim? Posso voltar a ser... Aquele Dean. - e então sorriu torto, daquele jeito que Castiel lembrava que ele fazia. - Só que... Eu não quero. Então talvez deva se acostumar, eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum, Cas. - e ele voltou a dar aqueles passos ferinos mais e mais perto do outro.

_O que está fazendo? - perguntou novamente, mas a voz estava vacilante.

_Ah, Cas... Vamos lá... Você não é tão ingênuo agora... Lembrar de você e aquelas vadias que você teve a coragem de se deitar. - ele fechou os punhos e os olhos voltaram ao negro profundo. - Aquela que você chamou de esposa... Ah, e não podemos esquecer daquela que você queria comer, mas ela só queria que você fosse... Babá. - riu alto, depois apoiando-se no tampo da mesa. - E pensar que o outro Dean não teve coragem de te agarrar naquele carro, de arrancar aquelas roupas ridículas e... - balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo baixinho.

_E? - a voz de Castiel era baixa, vacilante, quase como se tivesse medo da resposta. - E?

Dean levantou os olhos negros para ele, mordeu os lábios carnudos e mostrou alguns dentes no sorriso torto e bonito, fazendo Castiel engolir em seco, enquanto escorava-se mais no tampo de vidro. Sabia desde o começo que era uma má ideia ficar a sós com aquele demônio.

_Ele devia ter arrancado aquelas roupas, chupado e marcado todo o teu corpo e depois ter te fodido tão forte que você não pensaria em transar com mais ninguém. - o hálito frio dele tocou a pele pálida do rosto do outro e só assim que Castiel percebeu o quanto ele estava perto.

De repente aquelas mãos enormes estavam em seu quadril, e aquele corpo tão pressionado ao seu que Castiel se sentia sufocar. A boca dele veio de encontro a sua, mordeu seus lábios até que um filete de sangue escorresse, e então o sorriso torto malicioso apareceu mais uma vez. Droga, Castiel até já estava gostando daquilo.

_Talvez você goste mais de mim depois disso tudo...

_Não seja ingênuo, demônio. - disse, os olhos grudados nos negros.

_Eu não sou. - e voltou a atacar-lhe os lábios.

Beijou-lhe forte, com vontade, sem se preocupar se era merecer do anjo ou não, porque não se importava com isso, apenas queria aquele ser celestial para si, queria quebrar toda aquela graça que lhe cegava e que lhe era de grande esforço observar. Queria quebrar Castiel, destruir-lhe em milhões de pedaços, assim como ele tinha feito com o Dean que um dia fora, assim como ele tinha feito com o coração que um dia fora seu.

Arrancou o maldito sobretudo, odiava tremendamente aquela peça de roupa, se pudesse rodaria o mundo catando aquele tipo especifico de vestimenta e então faria uma grande fogueira, seria engraçado ver Castiel chorar pela roupa, droga, talvez não. Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça assim que desatou a gravata, abrindo a camisa de forma que os botões ricochetearam para todo lugar, deslizou o pano pelo braços brancos, até que o pano fosse ao chão, juntando-se ao sobretudo.

_Ei... - a voz rouca de Castiel não fez seus movimentos pararem, as mãos continuaram descendo em direção ao cós da calça social, abrindo o botão e abaixando o zíper com velocidade espantosa. - Ei... - ele chamou de volta, mas o outro só encarou seus olhos quando as mãos se preparavam para puxar a calça, junto com a boxer azul marinho.

_Não há como voltar atrás agora, anjinho. - a voz maliciosa brincava com seus sentidos.

_Nunca houve, Dean. - respondeu, sincero. - Eu só... - e mordeu os lábios. - Eu só quero saber se isso é apenas sexo entre duas criaturas desesperadas e que não possuem mais nada além de memórias distantes e que não tem nenhuma perspectiva de futuro, eu só quero que me responda isso.

Nenhum sorriso apareceu nos lábios carnudos dessa vez, ele apenas envolveu o rosto do anjo nas mãos grandes e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

_Você pode ver assim se quiser. - e deu de ombros, tentado a continuar o que tinha parado, mas mãos pálidas e menores pararam as suas.

_E como você vê? Essa situação.

_Eu vejo duas criaturas. Uma boa e outra má. E sinto um desejo e uma tensão sexual que já dura há muito tempo, então eu acho que é melhor acabarmos com ela.

_O outro Dean...

_Eu sou o outro Dean, eu nunca mudei, Cas, eu só não tenho mais medo e todas aquelas limitações. - finalmente os olhos verdes voltaram. - E eu quero você, sempre quis... Não vamos estragar isso agora não é? Nós dois sabemos que queremos isso desde que me tirou do inferno, ent-

_Sim. - e sorriu sincero, abrindo um pouco as pernas, deixando que o demônio encaixasse seu corpo ali, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava deixando que o pescoço pálido adornado da gravata ficasse exposto para aqueles beijos que por tanto tempo tinha almejado. - Tenho certeza que vou gostar mais de você. - e apenas ouviu a risada alta do loiro, antes de sentir mais um beijo no ombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Sim, eu parei aqui (sou malvada Muahhahaha), mentira, é que faltou imaginação no final, mas todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer né? Lalalalala Fiquem a vontade para imaginar. Beijinhos.


End file.
